black_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Crusade Wiki:About
The Black Crusade Wiki Warhammer 40K is a game that takes place in the grim, dark future of the forty-first milennium. Players design and build their own armies, pitting them against each other in a bid to utterly annihilate anyone and everyone in their way. But Warhammer 40K is a game not only about warfare; but it is also about modelling, painting and story-telling. Each player creates their own armies with their own stories, their own designs and their own twists. Because of this, there is a variety of armies that goes far beyond the official ones documented by Games Workshop. The Black Crusade Wiki is like other Warhammer 40K wikis, except the collections of factions, armies and stories posted here are not confined to the "canon" offerings of Games Workshop. This is a place for the players to add their own armies, factions and stories to the mythos. The players make the game possible and so it is only right that there be a place to document your armies history, their designs, their characters, and their stories. All races are welcome here, from Chaos to Imperium; from Eldar to Necron; from Orks to Tau. Whatever army you play Warhammer 40K with, it is welcome here. Because many of the offerings here will be non-canon, over time a sliding scale of canonicity will be introduced. This will mark the armies that can exist without contradiction in the canon universe, the ones that require some house rules or modified back-story, or those that could only work in an Alternative Universe. In such cases, each alternative history will be given a designation and chronicled in it's own article. When referencing or linking to canon, please link to the Warhammer 40K Lexicanum to prevent repetition and to save space. If you would like to post house-rules or rules for custom units, please can you indicate which edition of the rules they are for please. For the benefit of all those wishing to use them, it would be apreciated if you could use the latest edition if at all possible. If the rules in such articles are unbalanced then the article's discussion page is the place to discuss and fix it. Last of all, I'd like to welcome you here and wish you a pleasant stay. ---Hear-Me-Roar 21:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Disclaimer This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, Dawn of War, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khorne, the Khorne device, Kroot, Lord of Change, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle device, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh device, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch device, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer 40k Device, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2005, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. For More Information Please see the "GW Copyright" Page.